Gentleman
by Too Insane To Handle
Summary: oooh. Oishi, our PERFECT gentleman after all. :


Gentleman.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Grandma, are you sure?" She asked again, Sakuno Coach Ryuzaki's 19 year old grand daughter is being asked by her grandmother to sleep at her Senpai Oishi's apartment for the night. It has been a long time since Echizen broke up with her and Oishi has been the closest guy next to Ryoma. Not only that, he was the only player who stayed to be the manager of Seigaku.

Tezuka had his dream come true, in germany as one of the best players like Echizen. Inui in the other hand became somehow successful for making the best energy drinks high in every mineral a player has to take. Eiji was better than usual and Fuji became one of the Botany teachers in Yokohama University; also last but not the least was Takeshi who migrated for his Sushi business like he promised his father.

"Hai, I am away for a night. The house -" "But I can take care of myself" She butted in.

Her grandma sighed, "Sakuno, trust me. It has been quite a time since I agreed you to be in the house but you almost got tricked by a maniac who acted like a beggar!" The coach exclaimed as Sakuno signed in defeat. She always had the kind heart and been the most trustful person a killer would love to meet. Or a rapist.

"Anyway, you go ahead as I pack up my things" The coach said waiving her hands for the teen aged girl. Sakuno had her hair cut till her breast length and never had it in pigtails like she always had. Her grandmother got rid of them for her. She hanged her purple bag by her shoulders and left the residence headed to her senpai's apartment.

It was still noon and she was afraid he would attend her for her needs the whole day. She never really wanted to go and be a bother to someone.

"He's a perfect gentleman anyway." She sighed again. She just couldn't believe her grandma distrust her. Well, she was too kind she let man go in their house. Dense. it was the perfect word for her. or may be STUPID would fit her.

"Oh, you're early Sakuno-chan" Oishi greeted as she bumps into him at the lobby of his apartment building. She smiled and blushed. He was more toned than ever, just after some laps and exercise from the gym

"So-sorry, grandma made me leave earlier that supposed to be." She apologized as he got her bag from her leading her to his room.

"Uh, it's fine. it's just that my apartment wouldn't be too clean if you'd notice" He smiled, she looked around as Oishi walked in the so-called-apartment of his

It has mocha-colored wall, white ceiling and paintings of different abstract was hanged on the walls. His couch was clean, he was organized. Surely if it were another men's house it would be damned messy and would be full of hentai books or even movies of making love too desperate of making their own.

"Uh, Oishi senpai, are you going somewhere else?" She asked, "I mean later?" she continued as she comfortably sat my the couch as he offer her some tea.

"No, Coach Ryuzaki asked me not to leave you alone." He kind of chuckled with it.

"Sorry for being a bother. Now you can't see your girlfriend or wh-" He laughed, "You aren't a bother and plus I dont have to meet a woman because I am not dating one" He said.

It was comfortable being with him. Now she remembered Echizen, the way he smiled and tease her.

Oh, the way they made sex...She definitely blushed, Oishi noticed it and thought it was nothing. The dinner came and they ate somewhere near the streets. Oishi made his excuse to go and get some dessert for the midnight snack.

A woman, an old woman exactly, gave her something, it seemed delicious so she decided to have a bite.

It was delicious. Oishi returned and asked her who gave that to her. "You shouldn't trust people in the streets." He lectured as she bowed.

She felt sweat around her as she turned around again. Her feeling was a bit strange. It was hot all over and she wanted to be touched. was it a drug?

"Oishi senpai" Her voice was like a whisper as the masculine man turned around. They were on his king sized bed and she moved closer to him. He didn't move

It was still early.

"Oishi-senpai" she repeated again. Her lips touched his and her tongue was danced and asking for her entrance.

"Sakuno" He managed to push her but not hurt her. "Are you alright?" He asked, he knew it must be drugs. There were signs of discontentment and he was scared.

"Oishi, senpai. Please" She asked as she moved on more forcefully making the lead. Oishi wasn't able to move after feeling so much wet from his members.

Their tongue danced together as she started to take off her clothes and his clothes. Slowly, slowly..

He teased her by sucking her right hard nipples as she arched her back and made a silent moan. He has been waiting for this. It was so much better doing it rather watching them, he thought.

His hands went down to her curves, down to her sensitive sex organ and it stopped. He wasn't done with her breast yet.

"Oishi senpai." She moaned again. it was worth being thrown to jail just to have her, he was like in drugs as well.

"Sakuno. You're so delicious" He seduced as he could feel the heat.

He felt the hardening member, "Are you sure?" He asked. He was the gentleman of the batch. She knew she is being driven out by drugs but this is hell much better than having it with other man,

"Yes. Take me. Senpai" She managed to voice out and he pumped to her. She was almost screaming, panting and she just didn't know what to do. Drugs was no effect with Oishi.

"Faster" She demanded as he did. It was almost there. "I am cuming" She said as her moans exited her lips.

"H-Hai" He said, realizing that he was just fucking his coach's grand daughter. It doesn't matter now. If she gets pregnant. What if she gets pregnant?

He would think of it later, but now. He's giving her her wish, just like a perfect gentleman.


End file.
